


Misson: the Truth

by csilivili12



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csilivili12/pseuds/csilivili12
Summary: Sara Lance an ex- Navy Seal turned NCIS agent has a good team and a stable life until MI6 operative Rip Hunter shows up with an undercover mission that he needs help with, and her whole life is turned upside down. Rip disappears on the mission and Sara is left alone to pick up the pieces and protect her reputation. Now months later, she and Gibbs are asked to protect Director Vance while he goes to a conference in London and that's where the problems start. Meanwhile Sara has a big secret that she is desperate to keep.A lot of things that happened on NCIS are changed so be aware of that.





	1. Introduciton

* * *

The sun was shining down on the two special agents who where standing next to private plane, destined to go to London. They were waiting to the director of the federal agency NCIS, who was having a last-minute discussion with the current secretary of the navy a few feet away from them.

When Director Vance was finished talking over the final details of the trip with the SecNav he turned to the two special agents. “Agents Gibbs and Lance, please say goodbye to your teams we will leave in 5 minutes” The two team leaders turned their head to the direction of one of the hangars where the two teams stood. On one of the side stood team Gibbs on the other stood team Lance.

They turned away from the plane and went over to their teams. Team Lance consisted of senior field agent Mick Rory, special agents Ray Palmer, Nate Heywood and Zari Tomaz and probational agent Nora Dhark. Team Leader Sara Lance looked over her team, she knew that they were not the easiest people to deal with that’s why she didn’t like to leave them on their own for more than a few days, but when the SecNav asks you to do something you don’t say no.

“I don’t like this!” said Mick. He was the only one who told Sara to refuse the mission because of the events that took place about three months ago, and the consequences that are evident today.

“I know Mick, but I can do this.” said Sara for the hundredth time since she found out about the protective detail she has to do for the director. Mick just grunted in response. Sara turned to the other members of her team “Listen, it’s just for 10 days and then I am back. Please make sure that you lot don’t make a mess and don’t piss off anybody important.” she directed the last part at Mick and Ray. While on of them liked to ramble and speak a person’s ear off, the other pissed off people by not saying anything and just stare at them for long minutes.

“You will be okay to do this?” asked Ray. Who has been just as worried as Mick these couple of days.

“I told you guys I will be fine. It’s not that obvious now and hopefully in the next 10 days won’t become too obvious.” Sara tried to calm her team’s and her own nerves.

“Okay, but be careful. It would still be better if you would have told at least on of them.” said Nate.

“Enough! I said I will be fine it’s just 10 days if everything goes according to plan me and Gibbs won’t have to do anything, just enjoy the English people’s hospitality.” and with this Sara closed the argument. She hugged her team and with one less sentence left them at the hangar and headed for the plane. “For goodness sake Mick, make sure that these two contain themselves at the office” she gestured at Nora and Ray.

* * *

Meanwhile team Gibbs was also having a farewell party. Team Gibbs consisted of senior field agent Ellie Bishop, special agents Nick Torres and Jack Sloan and probational agent Robert Jackson. Tim McGee got his own team a little over a year ago.

“Don’t cause any trouble, take care of each other and listen to Bishop.” said Gibbs in his own tight-lipped style. “It’s 10 days you lot can do 10 days without me right?”

“Of course, Gibbs, we won’t let you down.” replied the senior field agent with confidence. “Good, make me proud” said Gibbs and turned on his heels and went to the plane.

“Ready to go?” asked Director Vance when the two-team leader got on the plane. Gibbs and Sara just nodded and both sat down. Vance gestured to the pilot and the plane started to prepare for takeoff.

It’s just for 10 days what can go wrong? All tree of them thought that. Little did they know that it will be much more than 10 days until they will see the others again.

* * *

This one of my first fanfics that I am writing so please be kind to me. Reviews are welcomed.


	2. The plane ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vance explains a few things.

* * *

The plane was halfway to their destination and the two special agents and the director was discussing the strategy of the conference that director Vance was going.

“It’s a very important and serious conference, every two year a few of the world’s most important organizations leaders are coming together to discuss the operations that they did together and will do together in the future. This year this conference is held in London.” started to explain Vance. “There will be other organizations from the US, the FBI as well as the CIA will be there, this is the second time NCIS has ever been invited. Mossad will also be there as well as the Interpol and MI5 and MI6 and some other agencies.”

“So Ziva will be there.” smiled Gibbs. “Is Tony coming as well?”

“No civilian person is allowed, so Dinozzo is staying in Israel if my information is correct.” answered the director.

“Is Tali coming?” asked Sara.

Vance shook his head. “It doesn’t matter whose daughter she is, she is still a civilian.” exclaimed Vance. “Also, the Rip Hunter case will be on the agenda.” he looked at Sara.

Sara looked away and allowed the painful memories to come to the surface for a few seconds. “So that’s why SecNav wanted me to come. So, they can interrogate me some more.”

“No one’s gonna interrogate you they all know that you are innocent, all they need is for you to tell the events that took place in person. Your report was very thorough but they insisted, I tried to talk them out of it.” Vance smiled apologetically at Sara.

“You could’ve told her this before we got onto the plane. The SecNav too.” Gibbs looked furiously at Vance.

“I know I am sorry but the SecNav thought that this will better this way. You both know how she is.” the director explained.

“You’ll be okay agent Lance?” asked Leon.

“Of course, I got my big girl’s pants on.” tried to joke Sara. But you could see that she really didn’t wanted to defend her actions for the hundredth time.

“When the plane lands we will go to the hotel, and the directors will have a reception, the protective details need to be there to do their jobs and when we will be having our first meeting you will have dinner. After that the meals will be served for the directors and the protective details together.” Vance went on to explain the two agent’s job.

“Be seen not heard, got it.” nodded Gibbs.

“Before the reception I will need to speak to Director David.” Vance turned to Sara. “I will need you to tell her to meet me at my room when we get there.”

Sara smiled, but for real this time that few minutes will get her a few minutes alone with one of her oldest friends. “Of course, I will do it.”

“I know that you two haven’t been partners for a few years know, but I need you to act the part.” Leon said. “SecNav choose you two because she wanted us to show the other organizations two of our top agents.”

“Beside the fact that she needed me to tell everyone about the Rip Hunter case.” exclaimed Sara.

“Yeah, besides that.” said Vance sadly. “And I am truly sorry about that part.”

“Anything else that we need to know?” asked Gibbs as he tried to get the subject away from one of the only thing that caused Sara pain.

“No, I don’t think so.” replied Vance.

* * *

Soo..... reviews and kudos are welcomed as always. 


	3. The cat is out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs finds out Sara's secret.

* * *

The little group arrived at the hotel. While the director and Gibbs took the bags up to the rooms which was next to each other. Gibbs and Sara were in one of the rooms and Vance had one for himself. Sara searched for Ziva, the Mossad director was in her room having a conversation with her own protective detail Malachi Ben-Gidon and Liat Tuvia.

Sara knocked on the director David’s room. “Come in!’ she heard from inside.

Ziva stopped speaking to her two officers’ when she saw who stepped into the room. It was Sara Lance one of her oldest friends. They met each other when Sara was a Navy Seal and she was with the Israeli army.

“Okay I think you two know all the important details, now go rest a bit before you have to stand for hours.” Ziva said to her two agents.

“Yes director.” said the two officers and with that they left the room.

“How is my favorite director doing?” asked Sara and went to hug Ziva.

“Don’t let Vance hear you say this.” joked Ziva as she hugged Sara back. “I am fine, the job doesn’t get any easier. But they are starting to respect me again, so that’s something at least.”

“Well you are the first female director of Mossad and the first who is married and has a kid” said Sara. She referred to Ziva’s husband Tony DiNozzo who left the states and temporarily gave up his career so he can be with the woman that he loves. Ziva took over the mantle from her father when he was killed by Ilan Bodnar in the states about 3 years ago. They tried the long distance relationship, meeting just a few times, and it worked for a year but when Ziva got pregnant, Tony decided that he will move to Tel-Aviv to be closer to Ziva. And then their daughter Tali, was born.

“Yeah I suppose.” answered Ziva. “Not that I am not happy about this little visit of yours, but why are you here?”

“Vance wants to see you.” Sara said.

“Ohh yeah there is something that we have to talk about.” said Ziva. “Walk with me! How are you? I heard about the Rip Hunter case.”

“I am fine, just angry with myself I should’ve realized that something wasn’t right, I spent two months with the guy.” Sara tried not to think about the events that took place a few months ago, the case that nearly cost her her reputation and her career.

“You couldn’t have known I am not sure that I would’ve realized it myself that something was wrong.” assured Ziva. “Want me to hunt him down and get him here?” Ziva tried to cheer up Sara.

Sara just shook her head, she was glad that she has there sort moments when she can talk to her friend. “We are here”

“I’ll see you around, maybe if we will have time in the mornings we can go running of have a sparing session just like the old days.” said Ziva as she knocked on Vance’s door and then stepped inside.

“Yeah, just like the old days.” said Sara sadly in the empty corridor.

* * *

A little while later the welcoming reception was starting for the directors in the hotel’s garden. Director Vance was one of the last one to arrive due to him speaking with Ziva. On both of his sides walked Gibbs and Sara, who where surveying the other delegations and nodding to the few familiar faces in the crowd. Vance went to mingle with the other directors and the two special agents went to search for their designated space.

Sara looked around the other agents who were here, there wasn’t many familiar faces in the crowd. She only recognized the two Mossad officers, and Trent Kort who was with the CIA.

“I didn’t think that after the Rip Hunter case the director would take you anywhere with him.” sneered Kort in Sara’s direction. At the end of that case Kort worked with the NCIS and him and Sara didn’t exactly get on great with each other.

“Well, even thought you only have one eye you could see that I am here.” answered back Sara with venom in her voice.

“You little….” you could see in Kort’s face that Sara’s comment hit below the belt for him.

“Enough!” intervened Gibbs. Gibbs didn’t like Kort anymore than Sara did and he would gladly see Sara break his nose, but sadly this was not he time for that.

Gibbs and Sara finally found the place that was designed for the NCIS protective detail, all of details had a designated space and they formed the circle around the directors.

They stood at that space for about an hour in the blazing sun when Gibbs saw from the corner of his eyes that Sara was swaying on her feet a little bit. “You okay Sara?” asked Gibbs.

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just a little hot.” answered Sara, when in reality she was getting a little dizzy and nauseous and she knew that it was not the heat that was causing this.

“Ya sure? Because you look a little pale and you don’t look too steady on your feet.” Gibbs was getting concerned she knew Sara for more than six years, she started her career at NCIS at his team, and he knew that for Sara standing a few hours in the heat is no problem. “You want something to drink?”

“No, I’m fine, seriously Gibbs.” said Sara.

Gibbs didn’t listen to Sara, so when he saw the next waiter, he called him over and ordered a coffee for himself and some cold water for Sara. When the waiter came back with the coffee and water, he offered the water to Sara who reluctantly took it and then drowned the contents of the glass.

“Happy?” asked Sara sarcastically. Gibbs just hummed in response and took a sip from his coffee.

* * *

When they got back to their room Gibbs sat down and gestured to Sara to do the same.

“What happened down there?” asked Gibbs. Fully knowing that there was something going on that Sara hasn’t told him.

“Nothing, it was just a bit hot.” defended herself Sara.

“That was not nothing Sara, you nearly fainted. I’ve known you for six years and you’ve never done anything remotely something like this.” Gibbs tried to get the answered out of Sara without screaming at her, fully knowing from experience that arguing with her was useless.

Sara knew that Gibbs won’t stop until he finds the real reason for her sudden dizziness, and she was too tired to argue with him. So with a sigh she uttered the one sentence that rocked her whole world a little less than a week ago. “ I’m pregnant.” 


	4. The Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Sara discuss the big news.

“What?” asked Gibbs angrily . He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sara was always full of surprises, he should know she worked for him for 6 years. But this was entirely different. 

“ I'm pregnant.” Sara repeated one more time.. She was still trying to come to terms with her pregnancy, she wasn't in the mood help Gibbs do the same thing. 

“How?...When?....Who?...” Gibbs tried to come up with a coherent question with no avail. He tried to think back when was the last time when Sara said anything about having a boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter. “The Rip Hunter case.” Said Gibbs after a few seconds. He looked over at Sara, she had tears in her eyes. 

“Yes.” breathed out Sara, as wiped the tears from her eyes. She and Rip Hunter spent 2 months undercover as a couple. "I wrote it down in my report that we slept together. I didn't try to hide it."

"Who knows?" asked Gibbs. Her team was practically a family there was no chance that nobody knew about this.

"Mick was the first to know, a little over a week ago I nearly fainted at a crime scene, and he took me to the doctor's that's when we found out. Now the others know about this too." She gestured to her stomach area. 

"Any vomiting, nausea?" asked Gibbs. 

"Thankfully I only vomited once at a very gross crime scene a few days ago." answered Sara. "I am 12 weeks along so the doctor said that I am through the worst of it."

"So what now?" 

"I do this, we get home and then I tell Vance." Said confidently Sara. "Don't give me this Gibbs look, I can do this." 

"What if it takes more than 10 days?" asked Gibbs. He tried to come up with a better solution to the problem at hand.

"Hopefully it won't because I'm already showing a bit." exclaimed Sara shamefully. " I just thought that I put on a little bit of extra weight because I didn't have time to go to the gym since that whole Rip shenanigan." explained Sara. " My reputation has never been this bad, I wanted to prove my self before I have to tell people who the father is." She justified her actions, with tears in her eyes.

" Oh, Sara." Gibbs went and hugged her. "We will figure something out." He reassured her. He then looked over at his watch. "But now let's go and eat something. Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes."

"Sounds good. I am starving " said Sara with a teary smile.


	5. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that I haven't updated in a while but here is the new chapter. It would be lovely if you could review it so I know that I am not writing this just for myself.

* * *

The next morning everybody gathered together at the main dining hall where the breakfast was being served. The directors sat in the middle of the hall and the protective details sat around them closing the directors in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a buffet table with all the usual breakfast food. There were bacon, eggs, waffles, oatmeal, cereal a lot of other food.

When the NCIS delegation stepped into the hall there were not many vacant seats left. Vance found a seat next to Ziva. As for the two special agents the only vacancy was between the CIA and Mossad delegations.

Trent Kort sneered at the two special agents. He couldn't decide who he hated more, Gibbs or Sara. Although Gibbs's team caused him a lot of headache over the years, because of the last couple of months he had to deal with Sara a lot and that was no easy job.

Gibbs and Sara went to the buffet table to get themselves some breakfast. As Sara reached for the coffee pot Gibbs shot her a look that made had rethink that plan and instead she poured herself some orange juice. They put some food on their plate and then sat down.

They were nearly done with their breakfast when Kort decided to talk to the agents. " I heard that they moved the date of the Rip Hunter case. You wanna know the new date?" he tried to rouse some reactions from the agents. "It's today!" cheered Kort.

Sara nearly dropped her glass. "No, that's impossible the director said that it will be on the agenda in day 5. I can't….I wo..." She tried to search for Vance with her eyes. She was so not ready to talk about The Rip Hunter case.

"Well, sorry honey. It's not about you." Kort cut off Sara's rambling.

"They didn't move it, he is just trying to mess with you." said a voice behind her. "Gideon Rider MI6, pleasure to meet you." The woman, Gideon extended her arm in Sara's direction.

"Sara Lance, NCIS." Sara shook Gideon's hand. She was glad that Gideon came to her rescue and told her that the date wasn't mowed.

"I got to go my director's leaving. See you around" Gideon smiled at Sara as she left the hall.

* * *

After breakfast the directors gathered at one of the main conference rooms at the hotel while the protective details made sure that no one unwanted wanted to come into the room or walk through the corridor. The hotel was cleared of any civilian guests a few days prior to the conference. The only civilians left in the hotel was the staff.

Sara and Gibbs were standing in of the corners in the corridor. Right now it was a waiting game while the directors talked and both of them hated waiting.

“I’m going to call my team.” said Sara and mowed away from the other agents so she could speak a little bit more freely, without anyone hearing it.

After a few seconds her senior field agent picked up the phone. “What?” asked Mick grumpily.

“Mick it’s me” said Sara into the receiver.

“Some stupid telemarketer has been trying to call me for the last hour. I didn’t even looked at the caller ID.” explained Mick why he answered rudely to the call. “Everything okay boss?”

“Yeah, just wanted to check in. Did you lot managed to piss someone off in the one day that I was away?” asked Sara with a little smile on her lips.

“We got a new case yesterday afternoon, a Petty Officer was found dead next to an abandoned farm house.” elaborated Mick.

“I’m sure you guys will solve it in no time.” Sara said with confidence.

“Yeah.” grunted Mick. “Is that all boss?”

Sara paused for a long moment, she didn’t know how to answered that question. She wanted to talk to someone but maybe Mick isn’t the best person for that. She trusted him with her life, but he didn’t always gave the most useful advices.

“Sara, are you there?” asked Mick warily.

“Yes.” she paused again. “Gibbs knows.” she whispered into the phone so quietly, that if Mick wouldn’t have payed attention, he might have missed her answer.

“What happened?” Mick was getting more worried by the minute. “Does Vance know too?”

“No, just Gibbs. Yesterday it was very hot and we had to stand under the blazing sun for a couple of hours and…” Sara paused again she was quite ashamed what happened yesterday that she showed weakness in front of so many people.

“And?” Mick waited impatiently for Sara to finish her sentence.

“I nearly fainted, don’t worry I’m fine. Gibbs got me a glass of water and I felt better. But he kept asking if everything is okay. You know Gibbs he has these looks and stared that you just can’t lie to him.” rambled Sara.

“Is he going to tell Vance?” asked Mick.

“He said that he well only tell if it’s really necessary but I promised that the minute we get back I am gonna tell him.” answered Sara. She looked over at Gibbs and saw that he gestured to her to come back because the meeting was nearly finished. “I have to go, the meeting is nearly over.”

“Okay, take care boss.” said Mick as he pressed end call on his phone.

* * *

“Everything okay back home?” asked Gibbs as Sara came back from her phone call.

“Yeah, my team got a new case yesterday, and they still haven’t pissed off anyone.” smiled Sara proudly.

“That’s progress, you trained them right.” laughed Gibbs.

The Directors came out of their first meeting and Vance looked pissed. “My room now!” whispered the order to the two special agents as they followed him to the elevator.

“Sit!” ordered Vance when they stepped into his room. “There is something that you two have to know. This morning during the meeting we got a newer version of the agenda for this week. It looks like that the Rip Hunter case is one of the biggest cases in the new agenda”.

“What? But the SecNav haven’t said anything about this.” breathed Sara.

“I don’t think that she knew. Ziva said that the MI6 was the one that pushed for the change. They want to put this whole Rip Hunter thing behind them, they are searching for someone to take the blame for this. In their opinion somebody has to go down for this” said Vance.

“And in their mind, I will be the one to go down for this?” Sara tried to come to terms with this new development.

“You or Kort or the whole NCIS or even the CIA. All they want is to keep the MI5 clean of all charges.” Vance explained to the two special agents.

Sara just stood there unable to say anything. She spent the better half of the last three months trying to prove that she didn’t do anything wrong and get her reputation back on track. To find out that maybe it was for nothing was not a very good feeling. “I…. I’m…. I can’t do this! I need some air.” she said as she left the room as quick as she could.


	6. MI6's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara thinks back to the first time she met Rip Hunter then runs into Gideon and receives some important news.

Chapter 6

Sara left Vance’s hotel room in a hurry she had to get out of there. She kept thinking about what the director said that the Rip Hunter case is one of the main topics at this conference, these past few months she tried to get her reputation back on track. She might have worked for nothing if they find guilty, she will surely lose her job maybe even go to prison. She kept aimlessly walking around the hotel trying to calm herself down, she thought back to the first time she met Rip Hunter the man who potentially ruined her career and maybe har life.

* * *

Flash Back

5 months ago

It was a quit day in the NCIS office Agent Sara Lance and her team just closed a case and were doing boring paper work when director Vance’s assistant called up Sara to the director’s office.

Sara stepped into director Vance’s office she saw a man with a very thick British accent talking with the director.

“Agent Lance, please come in.” said Vance. “This is Rip Hunter from the MI6.” he gestured to the man in front of him.

“Hy, Rip Hunter, MI6.” introduces himself the British man as he extended his hand in Sara’s direction.

“Sara Lance, NCIS.” said Sara as she shook the MI5 agent’s hand.

“Team Gibbs got a case yesterday. A dead marine was found in the suburbs. The cause of death matched the M.O. of a terrorist organization that Agent Hunter has been investigating.” explained Vance.

“We now know that someone from that neighborhood is part of the terrorist organization Daffodil.” said the MI6 agent. “I talked it over with my supervisor in London and I spoke to director Vance about it too.”

“About what?” cut in Sara. She had a long day, the last thing that she wanted to do today was listen to the MI6 agent.

“If you weren’t so impatient Agent Lance and interrupt me then I would be able to tell you. I propose a joint operation, an undercover operation in the neighborhood that the dead marine was found in.” said Rip.

“Why me? It’s not even my case.” asked Sara.

“From now on it’s your team’s case. It has to be you because Agent Gibbs and his whole team was at the crime screen and the residents saw them. “explained Vance. “Will you do it? You and Agent Hunter will move into the neighborhood as a recently married couple and you will try to find out which one of the residents is the terrorist.”

“Yes, I will do it.” said Sara.

“Great then go home and pack a few essentials and tell your team to figure out the logistics with agent Hunter.” smiled Vance.

“If you would follow me Agent Hunter, I will introduce you to my team.” said Sara as the two agents left the director’s office.

“Just Rip will suffice agent Lance.” corrected Rip.

“Then call me Sara.” smiled the team leader.

A few hours later Sara strolled back into the bullpen with a small bag in hand. She was quite pleased that her team was trying really hard not to stir up problems with the MI6 agent.

“Okay guys, what’s the plan?” asked Sara.

“So we found a house on the market in the neighborhood for you two, you will act as a recently married couple looking for a nice and quiet place where you could eventually raise a family.” Ray explained the aliases. He gave Rip and Sara their new ID card with their aliases on them: Daniella and Thomas Smith.

“We looked into all of the people in the neighborhood. Most of them are harmless suburban people. There were only 5 people that stood out 4 man and 1 woman.” Nate took over the explanation, and put up the 5 people’s photo on the TV. “You will need to focus on them and determine who works with the terrorists. Your house will be in front of their house.” Nate clicked once and now only two pictures remained.

“Adel and Barney Simmons, married for 4 years they mowed here 2 years ago. They have one kid together Brian Simmons aged 3.” this time Zari was the one to continue the briefing.” Out of the 5 they seem the least harmless, but looks can be deceiving.”

“We spoke with the realtor and we put down a down payment in your names to the house.” said Nora “We told her that you wanted to move immediately because your last house burned down. This explains why you guys have so little personal belongings.”

“You will have to contact us at least once every two days. If you need any help or something just call us. Team Gibbs will be continuing the investigation and also they will help us be a back up team for you two.” Ray finished the briefing.

“Great jobs guys so I guess this is goodbye for at least a few weeks.” said Sara as she looked over her team. “Take care okay?”

“You too boss.” they replied at the same time.

“Ready Mrs Smith?” asked Rip jokingly.

“Ready Mr Smith.” Sara replied as they walked out of the bullpen.

Flash Back end

* * *

“I’m so sorry.” Sara said, she was so immersed in her thoughts that she nearly bumped into someone.

“ No problem.” replied the woman with a thick British accent. “Sara right? Sara Lance?”

“Yeah. Gideon Hunter?” Sara tried to remember the other woman’s name. “We met at breakfast.”

“I heard about you. “ said Gideon.

“ Yeah everybody did. The infamous Sara Lance whose partner blew up half of a hotel and killed civilians, who might have been in on the whole thing to steal important information, who can’t be trusted and shouldn’t have even came here because she might try to kill some of the directors?” ranted angrily Sara. “Yeah I heard about there rumors, there is nothing that you say that will surprise me.”

“I didn’t meant it like this. I worked with him too, with Rip Hunter. Before he came to America to work on the Daffodil case he was my partner and one of my closest friends. I needed information on a case he worked on years ago while he was on an assignment and he spoke about how professional and skilled you are. “ Gideon explained her earlier comment.

“ I didn’t know that, I’m sorry about my outburst it’s been a long day and nowadays when people say they heard about me the first thing they say is the Rip Hunter case and how I screwed up. “ Sara said. “Did you knew? That this topic will be on of the main things in this conference? “she asked.

Gideon looked around and then she nodded her head and, gestured to Sara to follow her they walked in to a supply closet and Gideon closed the door behind them.

“I shouldn’t say anything, but MI6 is planning to shift all the blame to you and NCIS and some of it to the CIA. They are trying to clear their name and twist and turn your words until they can say that you were the mastermind behind the whole thing and Rip only went along with it because he feared for his life and then so that he wouldn’t testify against you, you made him disappear. They are trying to blame the CIA and especially Kort of something too, but you are their main target.” Gideon whispered the MI6’s plan to Sara in the dimly lit supply closet.

Sara got paler and paler as Gideon told her the plan to make her a scapegoat, she slid down the wall and sat on the floor. “I had a feeling that they had a plan but I thought that they would only accuse me of being his partner in all of it and helping him plant the bomb and take the information. “exclaimed Sara.

“That is their second plan.” said Gideon as she sat down next to Sara on the floor. “They can only work with the first plan if your testimony is horrible and if you give them enough opportunity to turn your words against you. They hope that any evidence that your agency has is not usable or circumstantial or can be faked. They will use any means necessary to prove that you are just if not more guilty than Rip Hunter. “

“What’s their plan with me? I mean as a punishment. “asked Sara. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing she knew that MI6 was tricky but not this much. She knew that if MI6 had their way she would spent her life behind bars or they maybe even sentence her to death so she would be unable to talk about her innocence.

“Life behind bars, with the possibility of parole for good behavior. They chose this because this would seem as a merciful punishment for a traitor, the directors and judges may okay this quicker, even the ones who are not a 100% sure if you are guilty.” whispered Gideon. “I am sorry, I know it doesn’t mean much but I really am.”

“Here or in the US?” asked Sara.

“You can choose but we both know that no matter what you choose you wouldn’t make it there alive. They know that you have friends in high places, and you might get out of prison earlier or not even make it there. They are not taking any chances, if MI6 manages to make a scapegoat out of you they will get someone to assassinate you so that there would be no chance that you would talk to anyone or convince anyone of your innocence. ” explained Gideon sadly.

“Well fuck.” exclaimed Sara shakily with tears in her eyes. She put one hand to her stomach where her baby was. “How long until I am sentenced?” she tried to come up with a plan to at least save her baby if not herself from this fate.

“They want to do it by the book. So at least a few months I think.” answered Gideon. “ Why does it matter?”

“You were honest to me more so than the secretary of the navy was and in theory she is on my side. So I will be honest with you too, but you cannot tell anyone.” Sara said as she took a deep breath. “I am pregnant 12 weeks a little bit more, it’s his baby, Rip’s. You cannot tell anyone not even my own director knows. “

“Oh my god, you have to run, disappear and never look back.” said Gideon urgently. “Now I fell less awful that I ratted out my own agency.”

“I can’t run I can’t leave my agency, my friends and my agents in trouble I am innocent and hopefully I can prove it. If I run now I will just look more guilty.” said Sara.

Sara’s phone rang both her and Gideon flinched at the sudden loud noise. “Yeah Lance.” she answered, she tried to sound as normal as possible. “Okay Gibbs I will be there in five.”

“This was Gibbs I have to go he was looking for me everywhere. Thank you for everything hopefully we will see each other.” with this last sentence Sara slowly got on her feet and left the supply closet.


End file.
